Wasn't Me
by FutureVongola
Summary: Song Fic : Wasn't Me By Shaggy...What happens when Soujiro gets caught by Yuuki and Goes To Akira for help. Rated T to be on the safe side...


**So I heard Wasn't Me by Shaggy the other day and all i could think of was Soujiro and poor Yuuki. I wrote this at work while i was derping around. Now I know Soujiro would never really do this because he isnt that big of an ass and I know Akira would never suggest that his friend just say "It wasn't me" but yea Its ****just a crack fic that popped into my mind. Hope you like it. Please feel free to comment I take the good and the bad!**

**Disclaimer : I dont own anything...LOL DAMN!**

Akira looked up when he heard a loud knock on his door.

**"Open up man it's me,"** he heard the familiar voice of his friend Soujiro. Shaking his head Akira stood and went to the door opening it allowing the other in. The Young Mob Boss walked over to the small bar while the Tea Master sank low into one of the seats.

**"What's up man you normally call before you come over."**

**"Yuuki caught me.."**

**"You let her catch you?"**

**"I don't know how i let this happen man."**

**"With who?**"

**"You know That girl from the club the other day?"**

**"The blond or the brunette?"**

**"Does it matter? Man I don't know what I'm going to do?"**

Akira wanted to roll his eyes but he stopped himself willing to give his distraught friend some helpful advice, **" Say it wasn't you."**

Soujiro looked up rising an eye brow at the young mobster, **"That would never work what part of she caught me don't you understand?"**

At this point Akira almost coughed up the drink he had been sipping on, **"Wait...when you say she caught you, you mean..."**

Soujiro nodded his head in a bit of shame.

Wanting to laugh at his friend Akira thought better of it and poured himself another drink, **"Ok man tell me what happened."**

**"Yuuki came in and she caught me red handed."**

Akira's mouth fell open a bit.

**"picture this we were both butt naked banging on the bedroom floor."**

This caused the mobster to shake his head. he did not want t picture the other naked. It was also then that he realized something, **"Wait how did Yuuki get into your apartment?"**

Soujiro looked kind of pained, **"I forgot that I had given her my extra key."** again his head dropped in shame, **"I felt like the scum of the earth. She walked in and all the time she was standing there she never took her eyes off of me."**

Akira clicked his tongue in annoyance at the so called perfect playboy and his rookie mistake. **"What are you always telling me about NOT giving out my keys?"**

Soujiro looked back up, **"I know but I never thought i would cheat on her!"**

Akira couldn't hold it back anymore and he laughed earning a glare from the Tea master, **"No Playboy is your middle name Sou! You just thought you would never get caught."** The boy in question just looked away. **"See I'm right and you better pray that Makino never finds out about this. You do know she will kill you right?"**

The sitting male shivered as though someone had poured ice water on him at the thought of their tough weed finding out that he had cheated on her best friend. **"Che don't even mention that. Im just glad that her and Tsukasa are out of the country right now."**

Akira finished his drink and was ready to pour himself another one, **"But you've played this game before. You damn near wrote the book on playing the game. Just convince her that its not what it seemed. If she says it was night you convince her it was day."**

The young tea master stood and walked over to his friend **"And say what when she accuses?"**

Akira pulled a clean glass off the counter filling it for his friend, **"You tell her _'baby no way'_"**

Soujiro turned leaning back on the small bar. **"But this isn't the first time."**

This time Akira did spit his drink out, **"What! How many times?"** he said wiping his mouth.

Soujiro started counting on his finger, **"There was that time she caught me on the counter."**

**"You didn't think about taking the key from her then?"**

**"The time she caught me banging on the sofa."**

**"Again remind me why you didn't take the key or at least..."**

**"Once in the shower."**

**"Change the locks?"**

**"Oh and this one time she caught me on camera"**

Again Akira spit out his drink, **"How are you still alive?"** He knew this had to be over some period of time. Makino and Tsukasa had only left out of town a day or two ago.

Soujiroi shrugged, **"the first couple of times i was able to sly out of it, but the girl from the bar she left marks on my shoulders."**

At this point Akira wanted to bang his friends head into the table but he didn't. He just shook his head and gave his friend some more advice. **"Just tell Yuuki those marks are from her."**

Soujiro's shoulders slouched a bit, **"I tried that lie. only made her yell louder at me."** The playboy stopped and Akira saw something in his friend's eyes. Hurt, confusing, and regret had filled the others eyes spilled over and ran down his normal calm face. **"And then she said it was over"**

Reaching over Akira patted Soujiro's back, **"There, there it'll be ok."** He tried to calm his friend, **"But really what did you think was going to happen?"**

**"Not this," **Soujiro shook.

**"Boy you've cheated on Yuuki Four..."** Akira started to lecture but was stopped.

**"Six."**

**"What?"**

**"I've been with six different girls,"** Soujiro said with a heavy voice, **"One of the times I got caught I was with three girls."**

Again Akira was filled with the urge to smash his friends head into the table, but he didn't, **"Look man all I can tell you is say it wasn't you."**

Soujiro shook his head pulling his shoulders back a bit, **"No man. I'm just going to go back and tell her that I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I've done, sorry for all the pain I've caused her."**

Akira smiled glad his message was understood.

**"I can't lie to her any more,"** Soujiro pulled away from Akira downing his forgotten drink. **"And what the HELL do you mean to say it wasn't me?" Just how dumb do you think I would sound had i even tried that!"**

Akira shrugged and thought, _'Probably just a dumb as you look now'_

**"You asked I answered"**

**"Che that makes no sense! In fact it almost sounds like something Tsukasa would say."**

Again Akira laughed...Tsukasa would say something that dumb. **"So you know what you are going to do?"**

Soujiro straightened his coat and push a hand through his hair pushing it back and out of his face, **"Like I said I'm going to tell her I'm sorry for everything I've done and beg her to come back to me. I'm going to Promise this will never happen again."**

**"And if that doesn't work?"** Akira asked placing an empty glass on the bar.

**"Change my name and move out of the country while praying that Makino never finds me."**

-end-


End file.
